Mr Linden's Library
by DragonLadySage
Summary: This is a story in reference to Harris Burdick.


Mr. Linden's Library

By: DragonLadySage

It started when she got interested in fantasy novels. She loved the myths and legends created by all the science fiction/ fantasy writers. As a matter of fact, that's how this whole mess got started.

She went to an old library that her aunt had told her about because she wanted to find a certain book called The Winter's Rose. It was supposed to be a really good book about a female adventurer in search of a hidden treasure. It was kind of cliché but her aunt promised her that the book was extraordinary and would change her life for forever. Little did she know how right her aunt was.

The young girl walked into Mr. Linden's library and immediately went up to the man sitting behind the main desk. She knew he had to be Mr. Linden, the owner of the library because her aunt had told her about him. He was an old man with wrinkly skin and a balding head. He looked as old as a dinosaur, but he was cute in his way, with thick glasses sitting on his nose, and his grin that he gave when she walked up.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked in a helpful tone.

"Well, I'm looking for a book. It's called The Winter's Rose. My aunt recommended it, she said it was an excellent book."

"And what is your aunt's name young lady?" he implored.

"Philippa, Aunt Philippa."

"You know, I vaguely remember a young lady named Philippa. She came in here about 30 years ago in search of a good book. I recommended The Lady's Divine to her. Why, it only seems like yesterday she checked out that book. She kept it out for only 3 days. When she disappeared, her parent's were so worried. She didn't pack a suitcase or anything; all they found was her book sitting on her bed left open to page 12. Hehe, I'll never forget the explanation I……..well, you'll figure it all out in time. Anyway, it's right this way."

She gave him a puzzled look but just brushed it off, figuring he's old and senile. Quickly realizing that he was way ahead of her, she ran to catch up with him. They rounded a bookshelf and he grabbed a nearby step stool and reached up to the top shelf to pull down the book. After skipping over a few books, he pulled down the one she wanted and gave it to her. The leather binding was worn and smelled old. It had years of dust on it from the ages that it sat on the shelf.

"What's wrong," he asked when he noticed the weird look on her face.

"Oh nothing, it's fine. It's just that I expected it to be newer," she explained.

"Well, it is new and no one's ever read it before. It's just that it's been sitting here for awhile. If you don't want the book, then you don't have to take it."

"Oh no, I want to read it. I'll just dust it off a bit," as she said this she brushed her hand over the cover. She got a weird sensation though. It was like lightning had run up her spine and tickled her senses. The old man had a smile on his face when he had noticed how the book had taken to her and then he started walking back to the main desk with her following behind. There, he proceeded to check out the book for her.

"Now what's your name young lady?"

"I'm Claire, Claire Olten."

"Ok Claire, I want this book back in 3 weeks. If it's not back by then, then I'll have to fine you, understand?"

"Yes sir."

Before he handed her back the book, he said, "Now, whatever you do. Don't fall asleep with the book. You might get dragged into the story or something, so don't fall asleep with it."

"I won't," she replied, then received the book and rode her bike home. As soon as she got in, she ran up to her bedroom, plopped on her bed and opened the book. She didn't start reading it though because she had a thing for going through and seeing how many pages the book was before she started devouring it. She was shocked though, for when she turned to the last page, there was no page number, and there was no writing on the page. She quickly started turning to random pages in the book and discovered that only the first 11 pages had writing on them._ Oh man, that old man gypped me. Now I have to go back down to the library and return the book and then go find it somewhere else. This really sucks_, she thought. Sighing with frustration she figured that she would at least read up to where the print stopped so she could see if the book would interest her or not. The sun had started to set and Claire had fallen asleep from boredom with the book on her bed. As the sun was just below the horizon, the pages of the book started to come to life, and vines started coming out of the book. He had warned her about the book. Now it was too late.

Mr. Linden's Library

He had warned her about the book.

Now it was too late.


End file.
